


Holiday Treat

by TrashTheater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #gyftmas2020 - Freeform, Established Relationship, Funny Smutty and a hint of Fluff, M/M, Oral, Outdoor Sex, Paps in a dress, Redpuff - Freeform, Smut, UT!Papyrus/UF!SSans, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTheater/pseuds/TrashTheater
Summary: This year Papyrus has a very special Gyftmas surprise for his overworked boyfriend.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Holiday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A secret santa gift for Avi on twitter, who wanted “Anything with UF! Sans and UT! Papyrus”. This is my first time trying my hand at RedPuff, so I hope you like it Avi!

Gyftmas in Underfell was the same as any other day in Underfell: 

Quiet. 

Isolated and monotonous, but always teeming with the potential for sudden violence, monsters shuffled about their business as usual, with the sole effort to just make it through the day without winding up in a dustbin. No time or thoughts spared for well-wishes or cheerful conversations about holiday plans. 

There was a general assumption that there were still celebrations, the holiday still listed on calendars and announced on the news, reports of thefts and pickpocketing getting higher as the season drew near, but all-in-all they were private affairs. Small gift exchanges between close families or a rare friend, maybe a special dinner or old tradition followed behind closed doors with the curtains drawn tight against curious eyes. 

Open celebration in Underfell meant one thing: that your guard was down. That your household was distracted. That your family was vulnerable. 

No, no, best to save all that gooey, holiday-crap for universes where it was safe. 

Which was exactly why Red hadn’t been expecting anything unusual to interrupt his morning shift at the sentry station. 

The sound of boots crunching along the freshly fallen snow disturbed the normally eerie silence of Snowdin Forest, easily shaking him from his half-sleep. Excluding his brother—who’s murder-strut he could pick out in a crowded marketplace—it was rare for anyone to trek that deep into the woods without nefarious intentions, so Red let his magic flare defensively as he turned to face the oncoming threat—

“CHERRY!!!” 

—only to have it stutter out, along with literally any-and-all other thought process. 

Papyrus was rushing towards him, whole arm whipping up and down in an extravagantly over-the-top greeting. “I’VE COME BEARING THE GREATEST IN SEASONAL TIDINGS!” 

But it wasn’t Papyrus’s presence that had him choking on his own magic. No, that credit went to the bone-tight, strapless, Santa-themed, mini-dress that Papyrus had _apparently_ deemed fitting for this little visit. 

In fact, he was completely dolled up for the occasion. Candy cane thigh-highs stretching up those mile-long legs, cutting off right at the hem of that short shirts fuzzy white trim; fingerless, red satin gloves, with matching trim applied to both ends; hearty black boots; a white sack slung over his shoulder, stuffed with mysteries; and—of course—a traditional Santa hat to top it off. 

Once upon a time, the idea of Papyrus strutting around Underfell looking like the finest, all-you-can-eat dessert platter would have had him flipping out. Papyrus was too kind and trusting to wander their universe without protection; his honest smile and unscarred bones making him an alluring temptation even without the slutty-Santa getup. 

_(Not that his ‘Battle Body’ had ever really left much to the imagination in the first place, but…)_

Nowadays, his concerns didn’t bother him the same. Papyrus had developed a… bit of a _reputation_ around town. Never one to back down from a challenge or run from a fight, Papyrus had a bad habit of butting his non-existent nose in local conflicts where it did not belong, hoping to help them settle things peacefully. 

Apparently being put through a wall and beaten down to exactly one HP was much more intimidating coming from such a cheerful smile. Papyrus had never been weak, but those one-on-one training with Edge were really paying off, and it seemed most of Snowdins residence had mistaken his bright, ‘refusal to kill’ policy as some sort of sadistic, malicious glee over getting to withhold a merciful death. 

Neither Red nor Edge planned to dissuade that notion in any way. 

Course, the strongest ease to his worries came in the form of a bright red collar, wrapped snugly around Papyrus’s bare throat. A collar that radiated Red’s magically energy, and the viement promise of a death that would be _far_ from merciful. 

It took Red a few moments to gather his wits about him, but he managed it just before Papyrus finally reached his station, letting out a long, high-pitched wolf whistle. “lookin’ sexy there, santa. ya got somehin’ in there fer me?” 

“I do not!” Papyrus announced with his usual cheer, swinging the bag off his shoulder so it landed in the snow with a soft ‘thud.’ “It’s filled with pillows! I pilfered them from Lady Toriel’s closet to finish my Santa costume.” His fists landed on his hips as they tilted to the side. “Sans refused to help me, for some reason, so I had to ask for her assistance instead.” 

Red snorted, wishing he could have seen his copy's face as Papyrus described the outfit he was looking for. “yeah... can’t imagine sansy gonna too pleased with the results neither.” 

“Well, I don’t see why not! I believe I look exceptionally dashing!” 

Couldn’t argue with that, Red thought, eyes trailing down to take in all that pretty bone on display. He didn’t get on one way or another with the tale-verse ex-queen, but the old lady sure did have a racy side, didn’t she? It might have been Papyrus’s idea, but there was no need for her to chop those hems quite so short. 

Not that he was complaining in the slightest! All bare shoulders and arms, Papyrus’s strong collarbones, and even a couple of ribs, peeked out over how low cut the top was. He didn’t have any ecto summoned, but the neckline still followed that little heart shape, like he could toss in a pair of tits to go the extra mile. Assuming he could manage to squeeze anything else in without becoming a serious threat to the fabric, given how tightly it was clinging to him. Opposing it, the skirt was all floof. A full circle at least, despite only coming down far enough to pretend at decency. 

It had to be cold. But that never seemed to bother the Pap’s at all. 

“I shall take your silence as appropriate reverence of my magnificent physique,” Papyrus declared, tossing one arm up to strike a pose. It caused the skirt to hitch a little higher and Red did his best to catch a peek beneath it, disappointed at his failure. “It is understandable. I even impressed myself. Does it, or does it not fill you with the holiday spirit?” 

“‘s fillin’ me with something’,” he said with a smirk, drawing a circle in the air with his finger. “why dontcha give me a lil’ twirl, babydoll?” 

“I certainly will not.” It was said with cheer, but Red relished in the feeling of being judged. “Anyone could be out and about, and I’m not going to risk giving someone a show.” 

“oh yeah, wouldn’t want to ruin your modest reputation.” 

“Precisely!” 

As usual, Papyrus ignored his sarcasm and Red chuckled. “anyways... what brings ya ta my neck of the woods? ‘m sure ya didn’t come all this way just to tease me.” He leered, licking his teeth as he shifted back in the chair. “or maybe ya did? or were ya lookin’ ta take a ride on my _’candy cane’_ , sweetheart? it’s a lil big ta be a _’stocking stuffer’_ , but-” 

“Honestly, Cherry!” Papyrus exclaimed, scandalized and exasperated. “MUST you be so lewd!?” 

Red gave him another once-over. “right now? you bet your pretty ass.” 

Papyrus rolled his eyes. “Really!” 

Red shrugged, letting all manner of mock disappointment fil his mouth. “so yer really tellin’ me, ya came out here just to torment me? that’s pretty _cold_ , pap. cuts right ta the _bone_.” 

Papyrus gave him a quick scolding look, but ultimately ignored the puns. “Nonsense! I already mentioned: I’m here to bring you seasonal tidings and joy!” 

To Red’s delight, Papyrus spun away from him, grabbing the counter to delicately hop up to sit on the surface. 

“Not that I need a reason to come visit my wonderful boyfriend, especially on the holidays, but you’ve been working so hard lately, and when Edge told you you’d picked up _another_ extra shift—and on gyftmas, nonetheless!—I decided that I must come and grace you with my wonderful presence~” 

Bringing his feet up to clear the counter, Papyrus turned around to face him. Again, Red ducked his head, even less subtle about trying to glimpse under that skirt. Papyrus grabbed the hem in a tight fist and pulled it down between his legs with a pointed glare. 

“Red’s grin was shameless, as always. 

“aw, sweetheart. yer _’present’_ -s is the second best present ya could give me.” 

“Oh? What is he first?” 

Red rocked his hips forward. “already gave ya that answer, creampuff.” 

“Of course,” Papyrus said with another eye roll. Letting go of the skirt, there was another risky flash as he crossed his legs, although Red still missed his window. Papyrus folded his arms over his head, his elbows bumping the top of the station as he gave another little pose. “But I take it you _do_ actually like it, then?” 

“like it?” He slid his hand over a striped knee, inching his palm along the fabric towards the skirt. “i’m glad ya told me it’s new or we’d be havin’ a talk. pretty sure keeping something like this a secret is a criminal offense.” 

Papyrus smacked his hand away. “And I believe you need to review your guard handbook, this is perfectly within the dress code.” 

Red faltered, just a moment, nearly swept away by Papyrus’s expert poker face, before grinning back. “bullshit.” 

“Language, Cherry.” Papyrus shook his head, and looked away. “Although, I suppose I must admit to some deceit...”

“yeah?” 

“When I said that I didn't bring you something,” he clarified, with an innocent smile. “It’s not a gift, per say, but…” with deliberate slowness, his fingers found the snow-white trim of his skirt and drew it up, legs uncrossing as he did. “...I did bring you a holiday treat.”

Magic pooled in Red’s mouth immediately. Papyrus’s perfect cunt was already summoned, and the possibility that it had been the entire time was nearly enough to have Red drooling all over himself. A glimmer of wetness between the folds betrayed excitement, and a quick glance up found Papyrus leaning back, sockets lidded as he watched Red’s reaction. 

Red swallowed hard, wiping his mouth. 

Yeah, innocent his ass! 

Not wasting any more time, Red yanked him forward, forcing his legs apart. Papyrus yelped as he was dragged to the edge of the counter, fumbling to catch himself before he was pulled completely horizontal, his knees now up in a scandalously vulnerable position. 

“no underwear, sweetheart?” He leaned forward, dragging his tongue along the short strip of bone above the socks. “wearin’ something slutty like this? that’s pretty naughty, paps.” 

“Really?” Papyrus asked, although his sweet, naive tone was spoiled by the way his shivered. “Here I thought I was being… _very_ nice.” 

Red didn’t have a witty retort for that one, nor could he be bothered to think of one with such a pretty sight begging him to put his mouth to better use. 

Continuing his teasing attentions, Red nipped and lapped at the exposed femur, listening to Papyrus gasp and squirm. He took his time, slowly spreading him wider as he marked up the bone with bites and hickeys, dark enough to let anyone who caught a glimpse know who he belonged to. Each one made Papyrus squeal, kicking his legs as he tried to work himself free, or maybe just entice his boyfriend to get to the main course. 

But Red didn't give him any leeway, grip tight as he worked his way higher, wickedly running his tongue along the very edge of the formed magic—never quite touching as he crept upwards to apply the same treatment to his hip bone. 

Papyrus gave another kick, before his head dropped back with a huff of frustration. “Cherry! Would you hurry it up!?” 

“after you did all that _’leg’_ work to bring me such a sweet treat?” Red asked, mockingly concerned. “nah... gotta savor it.” He peeked up over the skirt with a wink. “sides, i still got four hours left on my shift.” 

Papyrus opened his mouth—probably to complain given those angry brows—but another rough bite had him keening instead, gasping and wiggling like mad. 

Not that Papyrus was the only one getting impatient. Red wanted to draw it out as long as he could, forcing his lover to taste his own medicine. This was hardly the first time Papyrus had pulled a stunt like this, effortlessly teasing, flaunting himself just as much and for as long as he wanted before granting Red any mercy. Yet another of his endless talents. 

But Red wasn’t one to deny himself something he wanted. The sweet scent and sounds of his lover were quickly pushing him to the limit, and looking down he could see that needy cunt quivering from his treatment, readily leaking the sweetest of syrups.

He couldn't resist. 

Papyrus’s next yelp curled into a moan as Red swept his tongue over the opening. His back arched, one hand scraping at the counter, while the other hand reached down with every intention to force Red’s mouth closer. Red wouldn’t mind that at all, but instead it clutched the open air for a second, before shooting up to cling to the eve of the station— _long ass motherfucker._

Not that the feeble resistance kept him from rolling his hips forward, bucking into the motions with encouraging moans as Red swirled his tongue around a sensitive clit. Papyrus was never one to be still or silent and, surprise-sarcastic-surprise, that didn’t stop in the bedroom. For which Red was eternally grateful. He loved the feeling of Papyrus desperately rutting against his face. Magic smeared over his tongue as he worked it roughly against each thrust, the honeyed delight easily the best gyftmas present he’d gotten in years. 

“R-Red!” Papyrus cried as Red caught the little bud gently between teeth and gave it a firm suck. Phalanges dug into the wood as Papyrus became even more frantic with his moaning, trembling to a halt to avoid injuring himself on those sharp points. Red gave another harsh suck before sweeping back down to the source of that delectable magic and plunged his tongue inside. 

Papyrus clamped down as he arched off the counter, panting hard. Red frantically thrusted inside, working the tight passage until Papyrus was convulsing with pleasure, garbling out a barely recognizable attempt at his name, and that tangy taste flooded his mouth. 

Red gulped it all down, enjoying his treat to the fullest before slowly easing off as Papyrus started to twitch in oversensitivity. The taller sagged, letting go of the roof to flop limply on the table, panting as he recovered. Red allowed it, charitably, lickinng the residue from his teeth as he leaned back to enjoy the display. 

“Goodness…” Papyrus finally whispered, pushing himself up shakily. “I think… perhaps you enjoyed that a little _too_ much...”

Red chuckled. “ain’t no such thing, sweetheart.” 

Still shaking, Papyrus pushed himself onto wobbly feet, stooping to not bump his head on the ceiling. “Well… I suppose I should return now. I agreed to assist in party preparations, and I would hate to keep the others waiting.” 

Red had to mentally reboot at that, not fully comprehending the words until Papyrus had already started to crawl out the front of the station—the flash of orange as he bent forward enough to kickstart his processing. 

He snagged those hips mid-shimmy, yanking a yelping Papyrus back onto his lap. 

“yer really gunnin’ ta get coal this year, aintcha?” he growled, taking the opportunity to bite sharply on Papyrus’s collarbone. 

Papyrus gasped twice—once in pleasure, once in outrage—struggling like he wanted to escape, although it was all flail without substance. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NEVER _ONCE_ RECEIVED COAL FOR GYFTMAS! I AM _CERTAIN_ THAT MY NAME HAPPENS TO BE AT THE VERY TOP OF SANTA’S—nggh-!” 

His monolog was cut off by Red bucking against him, rubbing his stiff bulge against that still sensitive cunt, feeling the warmth of the pseudo-flesh even through the fabric of his shorts. 

“don’t care which list yer on,” he growled. “yer gettin’ somethin’ _hard_ -” he punctuated his words with another rough trust. “-this year, i promise ya that.” Papyrus’s ‘your puns are shit’-groan swiftly shifted to a ‘for the love of god fuck me’-one as he was roughly rocked against Red’s cock. “ya like that, sweetheart?” 

There was a valiant, last-ditch effort to play coy; Papyrus shooting one stubborn look over his shoulder that crumbled before he could get a word out. His body shifted forward instinctively so that stiffness could slip between his slick folds, the fabric rough and sweet against his clit. 

“Yes,” he whimpered, matching his movements. “Please, Red. Oh please-! I want it so bad-!” 

“Oh?” Red grunted, reaching between them to shove his shorts down, lining his swollen cock in place, but unable to resist one last jab. “so ya _do_ want a ride on my _’candy cane.’_ ” 

Papyrus twisted back with a snap, but Red cut him off again by spearing him down on his cock. 

It slid in easily, the pretty hole more than slick enough despite being as tight as a vice. Papyrus let out a relieved moan as he was finally filled, trembling as he sagged back against Red, who was gritting his teeth in effort to not to immediately wreck that pussy. 

“You’re the worst…” Papyrus whispered, probably still on about his little one-liner, but there was no heat in it anymore. Or at least, not the same kind of heat. 

“yeah,” he agreed, eyes rolling back. Each shift from his pouting boyfriend made him squeeze like heaven. “the worst. defiantly on the naughty list—fuck paps, can i move? fuck, it’s so good.” 

Papyrus whimpered, head dropping back to gasp to the ceiling, “Yes-! Oh please, yes!” 

It took nothing to lift him and even less to slam him back down. Papyrus might have towered over him, but he weighed nothing at all, making it easy to maneuver him however Red saw fit. Easy to grab his thighs and force them up against his chest, so his legs were free hanging in the air and spread wide, compley at Red’s mercy. 

Although, that never stopped Papyrus. He reached back, scrambling to hold Red in anyway that let him match the vigorous pace. The added movement was enough for Red to see stars. The tag on his collar jingled and clattered against his throat as he bounced Papyrus harder, reveling in those escalating moans and the slick slapping of echo as he drove in and in and _in_ -

Another shift and Papyrus was screaming, voice echoing through the forest, his whole body jerking hard enough to nearly break free. But Red held tight, furiously pounding that spot as Papyrus thrashed, getting even tighter, _even slicker._

“RED! Oh god-RED! It’s so good-! I’m almost-I’M ALMOST-!”

“come on, paps,” he grunted, picking up speed as his own climax rapidly approached. “let me feel ya, papyrus. fuck-! papyrus-!” 

“SANS!” Papyrus screamed, body arching one last time as it was overtaken by violent tremors. “SAAAAANS!” 

“fuck!” Red snarled, those silken walls quivering around him. The tension snapped and he was coming hard, spots flashing in his skull as he buried himself deep, holding with bruising force as he released everything into that heat. 

Around the station, snow fluttered down unperturbed, languid, as silence settled over Snowden forest once again. The two lovers panted, basking in the afterglow as they slowly relaxed against each other. Red carefully released his grip, helping to lower Papyrus’s feet back to the ground. Papyrus tentatively unclamped his fingers, letting his arms fall to his side. Neither of them made an effort to separate where they were otherwise connected. 

“yer not seriously planning to wear that to the party, are you?” Red muttered after a few long moments, running a soothing hand along the side of Papyrus’s long leg, admiring the soft texture of his dramatic footwear. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Cherry,” Papyrus replied, the softest huff breaking through his contentment. “That’s quite an eyeful to subjugate our poor friends too. Not to mention my brother. And goodness only knows what Toriel would do to me if Frisk—No, there are matching pants and a jacket.”

“pity.” Red hummed, kissing his shoulder. “but ya gotta walk home like this, dontcha?” The idea of it: Papyrus walking just a little too fast through town, face flushed, Red cum streaking down his femurs, bite marks littering his body, pretending he didn’t know that everyone could tell he’d just been fucked to oblivion—had a possessive purr rumbling in his chest. 

_All his. Let them all see who Papyrus belonged to._

“Unless you’re planning to lend me your shorts,” He muttered in reply. 

“yeah, i don’t think so. enjoy yet walk of shame, sweetheart.” 

“The Great Papyrus is hardly ashamed of this...” He sounded to all the world like he might drift off to sleep, even turning to nestle his face into Red's neck. “...could never be ashamed of you…”

Reds breath caught and he didn’t reply, focusing on the warm weight against him as Papyrus’s breathing settled. 

There was a reason he’d been picking up so many extra shifts lately. Paps gift had taken a substantial chunk of his savings, but it would all be worth it. 

...as long as Papyrus said ‘yes,’ of course. 

Which he would, with all the enthusiasm that he’d accepted the first one, and Red couldn’t wait to see a more permanent collar around his pretty neck. A formal one, promising to be Red’s forever. 

But for now, it was time to let him rest, holding him close while Red watched the snow fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm just happy I managed to actually finish it. Man, does having a deadline really help!


End file.
